Things To Overcome
by Beyond Books
Summary: Percy is a son of Chaos. But when war breaks out on planet creation Percy is thrown to earth with no clue on how he will survive. With the help of three gods and a goddess, Percy strives to overcome everything that is thrown his way. (And just for the hell of it I decided to make this a PercyxHestia and a PercyxArtemis. Your welcome)
1. Chapter 1

**Location: Planet Creation**

**Time: Unknown**

**3rd person pov**

On a planet far far away from Earth, a devistating war was raging. Communication was a wreak as the army of the Chaos was slowly being pushed back

"_We need back up in sector four."_

_"Where is our air support, we are pinned down and we cannot move."_

_"Hostiles are moving in and we cannot hold our current position."_

_"Our right flank has collapsed, we are completely surrounded."_

Finally there came the order that everyone hoped they would never have to hear.

_"To all Primordials out there, where ever you are, this is Lt. Commander Marker. We are ordering an evacuation of Planet Creation. The enemy has pushed us as far as we can go. Our numbers are low we cannot hold out any longer. We will wait until you are off this plant, and we will blow it to Hell."_

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Planet Creation Evacuation Shuttle Bay<strong>

**Time: Unkown**

**Pov: 3rd person**

Ten figures could be seen running to a small area with a large ship sitting in the middle. There were ten adults ranging from the age twenty to twenty-five. In the middle was a woman with black flowing hair and bright blue eyes that glowed with power. She was 5'10 and had a good tan and a striking her arms was a boy about nine years old with unruly black hair and a muscular body that was odd for a kid his age. Each one of them had cut and bruises that bled platinum blood. They were tired and almost drain of all energy. The only one not scathed was the young boy, but he was asleep in the woman's arms.

Sirens could be heared from the small city not far behind them. Hundreds of people we running along with them, not caring that these ten people were none other than the Primordials that created them and this planet. There was Nyx, the Primordial of night along with her husband Erebus, the Primordial of Darkness. Then there was Aether who was Primordial of the upper air and his sister Hemera, the Primordial of Day. Next was Tartarus the Primordial of the deepest parts of the underworld and Gaea the Primordial of earth.

After that came Eros, Uranus, and Oceanus. Eros was the Primordial of love and procreation. He made sure that creations didn't die out. Uranus was the Primordial of the sky and Oceanus was the Primordial of all liquids. Lastly there was Chaos. She was the Primordial of creation and matter. in her arms was the only blood child she ever had. Young Perseus was just nine years old and was heir to the universe. Prince of all Primordials and the most powerful demigod ever.

As they group ran to the shuttle, they began to to take off. They tried to move faster but they had no energy left. They watched as the shuttle took of into the sky leaving them and plenty other people on the planets surface. Suddenly the clouds parted to show a giant ship with multiple cannons targeting the the smaller flying vehicle.

"Oh shit." said Erebus before everyone began to run in the other direction with renewed strength.

Then there was a loud whine as the massive ships guns began to charge. With a massive BOOM, the weapons fired and blew the shuttle to flaming hot pieces of metal.

With little energy the Primordials put up a weak shield to protect themselves. Sadly the ship didn't stop there. It began to fire on the Chaotians as they tried to run to saftey. The Premordials knew they couldn't stand up to such fire power, so the quickly ran back to the city and took refuge in an abandoned home.

"What do we do now?" Asked Nyx who was breathing hard.

"We could always try to make it to the throne room, from there we can set up our last defense and hope for the best.?" Suggested Eros.

"But thats were **HE** will look next will look first. And what about Perseus? If something was to happen I don't want to leave him to the hands of that basterd." growled Chaos as she hugged he only child tightly.

"I have been gaining power from the sun while we were outside,I might be able to teleport us there and then we can open a portal long enough for Percy to get through. we can swnd him to some random location where they can't find him." Hemera said.

Everyone agreed this was a good idea and gathered around her holding hands. Hemera conentrated and in a sudden flash everyone was standing in the throne room. the Primordial quickly sealed the doors and walked into the center of the room, soaking in the power from thier thrones.

Chaos woke Perseus up and and said "Perseus we need to talk."

Perseus was a pretty bright kid so he knew when something was wrong. he stood up, stretched, and gave his mom his full, undivided attention.

Chaos took a deep breath and continued "Perseus, we are haveing current problems with the planet and it currently isn't safe for anyone anymore. I need you to get off this palnet, so me and my sibling are going to send you away somewhere safe. Somewhere where you won't be hurt and the legacy of the Primordials can live on."

Perseus, still being the bright kid he is, noticed Choas was nowhere in these future plans, but stayed quiet and let her finish.

"So before we send you off, we want to bless you with the power of all the Primordial." Finished Chaos before joining her family in a circle. They all pointed to Perseus, who was standing in the middle, and they each fired a ball of bright light at him. Each ball hit him in the chest on after the other causeing him to glow a harsh white color. When the light died kneeling on the fllor was Perseus. But he changed a little from before. He was physically stonger looking and his normal black hair had white highlights.

He wore a longcoat with the collar flipped up. The coat was white with black trimming and it came down to his knees. He wore white sweat pants and a white sleeveless shirt under the coat. On his hands were gloves that only went to mid-fingers before stopping and they crackled with electricity. Perseus stood up and wobbled a little. His eyes were blue with purple around the irises and different other colors inside the blue. But the major difference was the all black wing on his back. He gave an experimental flap before he folded them against his back.

"What did you do to me?" He asked.

"We gave you the powers of all the Primordials. When you turn eighteen the immortality will kick in." responded Chaos with a smile. "But that's not all."

With a wave of her hand a small bag appeared at her feet. When she opened it inside was a bow, a shield, a three foot leaf shape celestial bronze sword, and about twelve throwing knives. Chaos snapped her fingers and the weapons disappeared Only to return on Perseus's body. The bow was a ring now and the shield was a bracelet that said "Heavy Duty" on it. The sword was on his waist and the throwing knives were in place across his chest.

"These weapons will help protect you in any time of need and will return to you if ever lost." Said Chaos.

Suddenly there was a loud bang at the door and cracks appeared. Fear flashed across everyones faces before scrambling to hold the doors in place.

"Chaos get that portal opened quickly, I don't know how long this door will hold!" yelled Oceanus.

Chaos focused and a smaller portal opened up before her.

"Perseus, go now. Your survival is our only hope." Said Chaos.

Percy stepped forward before running to Chaos and getting one last hug. He then stepped forward and prepared to jump into the portal, but at that time the door gave. It exploded throwing Primordials, Big chunks of wood, and bricks everywhere. A nice size brick hit Perseus in the head and the force carried him into the portal. Chaos screamed and the portal collapsed before anyone could jump through to see if Perseus was alright.

When the smoke cleared a man dressed in complete black walked in. He looked around and said "I love what you've done with the place. Where those new doors?"

Chaos clenched her teeth and said "Order, i will give you only one warning, get off my planet or face our rath."

It came out rather pathetic since neither she or the other Primordials had no energy left. "Aw, but sis, what would be the fun in that?" Asked Order before her grabbed a spear from out of nowhere before launching it at her. With a sudden burst of energy Aether jump in the way of the spear and it when straight through him and into Uranus's head. They were both dead before they hit the ground.

Order then pulled out a sword and set to work. He quickly decapitated Nyx and killed Erebus by cutting him in half. Hemera died with a knife stuck in her throat. Eros and Oceanus were killed when Order broke their necks in hand to hand combat. All that was left was Geae, Tartarus, and Chaos. Geae didn't try to fight, nor did Tartarus. Order ignored them and walked over to his sister. Chaos was on her knees looking at her family lay dead on the floor While crying.

She then looked up at Order and said "Just get it over with, but make it quick."

Order shrugged and with a mighty swing he cut her head off. Chaos body stayed upright for a second before falling over. Order then turned to the last two Primordials. "So are yall going to sit there or are you going to tell me where that little brat went." They both shook out of their stupor before Geae said "We don't know where he went, Chaos just sent him to a random loca-." but she stopped herself. "I know where he is. He just came out of the portal on Earth where my our other conscious lies."

Order smiled and said "Well looks like you two will be of some use after all. you will lead me there and until I get there you will try to capture that boy. But do not kill him. I want to do that myself." Geae and Tartarus both nodded and followed Order out of the temple.

**LINE BREAK**

**Location: Earth**

**Time: Unknown**

A portal opened up about a mile above the ocean. Out of that portal came a small figure. Perseus tumbled through the air still unconcious. Slowly he woke up and when he saw he was falling he began to panic. He turned and noticed his wing and tried to flap them. He began to slow down and when he turned the water was about a foot away. With a painful slap Perseus belly flopped onto the water. He slowly sank below the surface and began to lose consciousness again. But right before he passed out he saw a man float over to him, then the darkness took him.

He woke up in a brightly lit room with coral and pearl walls. Everything had a bluish tint to it, from the wall to th floors. Even the toilet in the corner was blue. Perceus looked around trying to figure out how he got there. He tried to remember the last thing that happened, but his mind came up blank. All he could remember was falling out of the sky. Perseus then rolled out of the bed and tried to stand. He wobbled a little, but got his bearing and walked across the room to were a plate of food was lying. He was really hungry so without a second thought he attacked the wierd, but delicious, food.

He looked down and noticed all he was wearing was his shirt, pants, and combat boots. The room was completely empty other than the bed, toilet, and table. He then remembered the man he saw before passing out. Suddenly everything came crashing down on him. He remembered the war, the blood, and how his mother saved him by sacrificing herself. Perseus was about to cry but he sucked it up. He had to figure out an escape plan of his mothers sacrifice would have been for nothing. He looked around for his other clothes or weapons, but didn't see them. Then he remembered his electric gloves that he still had on. He flexed his hand and sparks flashed across the knuckles.

He then heard the doorknob turning so he hid against the wall behind the door. The door opened and in walked a... Well he didn't know what it was. It humanoid with greenish skin, sharp teeth, and yellow eyes. Perseus quickly concluded it was a monster that was working for his captives. The weird human thingy noticed that Perseus was gone, but before he could shout an alarm, Perseus punched him in the back and shocked him unconscious. He then stepped over the body are walked into a hallway. He made sure that no one was around befor bolting down the hallway on his left.

When he got to the end he turned and almost ran into two more of the human things. With his intense training that he got from birth, Perseus quickly dispatched of the two monsters with a quick jab to the chest that sent short shocks through them, but not before one his an alarm a few feet away. Something told Perseus that he shouldn't kill the. He didn't know what it was, but he listened anyway sincde his instincts were never wrong. As the alarms rang Perseus ran into more and more monster that he quickly put down.

Soon he came to a set of large double door and without thinking he ran in. Inside Perseus saw four people. There was a tall man with sandy hair holding a large fork, a man wearing all black and inhumanly pale, a young guy that seemed to glow like the sun, and a girl about eight wearing red and seemed to radiate peace and love. They were in the middle of talking when Perseus ran in and when they saw him they instanly stopped talking. Behind him a group of monsters with swords and spears gathered. Perseus quickly got into a defensive stance as he eyed everyone.

The people were surprised at how well trained this young kid was. He was well built and the look in his eye said he would not go down without a fight. The man holding the fork waved his hand and the monsters quickly left. Perseus turned his attention to the group of humans and the bright one gave him a mega watt grin.

"Glad to see your awake kid, you gave us quite the scare. Fell a mile above the ocean and still lived. That's pretty awesome if you ask me." He said.

Perseus said nothing as he just stared at him with a confused look.

"Apollo calm down, we need to explain to him what is going on first." Said the young girl, not taking her eyes off of Perseus. Apollo just shrugged and sat down.

"What is your name?" She asked

"Perseus"

"Well Percy, can I call you that?" She asked.

Perseus thought about it. It did have a nice ring to it so he nodded.

"Well Percy, my name is Hestia. Do you remember anything about how you got here. We can tell you not a regular mortal from the wings on your back." She said.

Something told Percy that he should keep his past a secret so he simply shook his head no. Hestia sighed and waved to the man still holding the weird fork.

"Percy, my name is Poseidon. this is my brother Hades, and my nephew Apollo. The reason you are here is because you are not a regular mortal. You have a parent that is a god or goddess. That makes you a demigod, and a powerful one at that. When you were out you were giving off waves of power that matched any of ours."

Percy just stayed silent, only blinking and breathing.

"This does not surprised you?" Asked Poseidon.

"Something tells me I already know this, but I do not remember who my godly parent is." Replied Percy.

The gods nodded before Hestia said "Percy we have decided on something, but only if you except. We can't take you to Olympus for Zeus will for sure kill you for beind so powerful, so we decided to take you in and train you. You will be trained for foor years. Each year you will train with a different god or goddess in their specific domain. You will help us in any of our times of need. You will be our wild card if the trouble arises. Do you except?"

Percy thought about it. Where would he go if he refused? His mother was dead along with any other relatives he had. after e few second Percy had his answer

"I except."


	2. Chapter 2

Percy followed Poseidon over to a table where his stuff was currently lying. Hades and Apollo had left but Hestia stayed because she would be training him in his first year. After Hestia it would be Hades, then Apollo, and lastly Poseidon.

With a little concentration and a grunt of pain, Percys wings slid into his back. He then quickly slid on his coat and snapped his belt of throwing knives around his waist to secure it. He put his sword in it scabbard and put his ring/bow on his finger. Lastly he put on his shield/bracelet and walked over to Hestia.

"All set?" She asked

Percy nodded and Hestia grabbed his hand before teleporting them to her a cabin in the woods. Percy looked around and listened to the different sounds of the forest. It was so peaceful, and so different from his life as Chaos son. He was bred to be a warrior and hier to the throne for Planet Creation. Since he could walk, Percy's life was nothing but training and learning. Now here he was, and it was absolutely amazing.

"Would you like to come in or are you going to stand there all day." Asked Hestia with a small giggle.

Percy turned to see the young goddess already at the steps of the log cabin, ready to enter. he quickly followed and Hestia closed the door behind them. Inside was what you would thin a lot cabin would look like. There was a fire place with a couch. A wooden table and chairs. The kitchen had a electric stove and a double since with a fridge. There were no lights, but instead a lot of lit candles that he didn't think we're safe because they were completely surrounded by wood.

As if reading his mind Hestia said "If you are worried about the fire it won't burn. It is specifically for heat. No smoke and no random fires."

Percy nodded and slid onto the couch and Hestia sat next to him with her legs crossed.

"So what will we be learning first. How to control fire? Or maybe how to shoot flaming fireballs out of my hands."

Hestia laughed a little. Percy couldn't deny how pretty she looked in the fire light. Her eight year old form was very appealing with her golden brown hair and freckled face. And her laugh was like the an angel singing.

"Ah, young Percy. Before we get to that i want to work on something that seems you lack."

Percy cocked an eyebrow and Hestia continued.

"I can tell you have never really relaxed or have had fun. Your childhood was rough. You soul is very troubled with different burdens. I am going to teach you peace."

"How so" asked Percy. He didn't like how hippie Hestia read his life like a book.

"We meditate of course. And when you find inner peace, then will you be able to handle the responsibility of Fire. Also it helps when you keep a cool head in battle. Never let your anger get the best of you, because that may be you downfall."

Percy nodded slowly and folded his legs like Hestia.

"Think about when you are most relaxed. Find your happy place." Said Hestia With her eyes closed

Percy tried but he couldn't sit still for more than ten seconds. Damn ADHD. Hestia popped open and eye and saw Percy squirming.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked

Percy sighed and said "Well, I kinda have ADHD."

Hestia sighed. She should have seen this coming. All demigods had ADHD because they were hard wired for battle. They weren't meant to sit still, but to be in action for long periods of time.

"Well, looks like a different way is in order, follow me."

Hestia got up and begin walking to the door. Percy quickly unfolded his legs and followed.

"Where are we goin?" he asked.

"For a walk"

Hestia didn't say anything after that so Percy didn't ask. If she wanted to tell him, she would have. They continued to walk until they came to a clearing. There were differnt flowers of all colors And shapes. Pink, blue, orange, maroon, and red. Suddenly alarms went off in Percy's head. With quick speed, he turned, while pulling out his sword, and blocked the stab that Hestia attempted to make with a knife that she pulled out of no where.

"What the Hades do you think your doing!?" He asked.

"Well, meditating didn't work so your going to learn how to keep peace when in battle. Remember, never lose youself to your anger. It will only cause mistakes. And you can't make mistakes in life or death situations."

Percy found no fault in those words, so he nodded and Hestia attacked. Percy blocked, dodged, and rolled- but Hestia kept him on the defensive. After a good five minutes, Percy had yet to come close to land a blow, and it was pissing him off.

"Percy I can feel your frustration. Don't let it get to you. Clear your mind and focus. You can beat me if." Hestia said.

"Beat her? She a goddess and I'm a demigod" Percy thought. "I may have year of training, but she's had thousands."

But still Percy focused and tried to go on the offensive. Continuing to fight, they went on for a good thirty minutes. Percy was covered in sweat and had thrown his coat off a while back. At one point, Hestia managed to put a gash in his arm. It wasn't deep, but it still hurt like hell. When Percy saw the blood run down his arm, he took a step back. Taking a deep breath, Percy cleared his mind. If he wanted to control fire, he needed peace. Finally Percy attacked, and this time he focusEd on Hestia's fighting style.

He noticed that when she went for a head jab she would bring her arm back a little to aim. In that split second Percy lunged forward and grabbed her arm. He slammed the hilt of his sword on her wrist, causing he to drop her knife. Then he flipped her and put the sword to her throat.

"Yield?"

"Yield." Hestia said with a smile.

Percy then proceeded to help her up. They looked to the sky and saw that they had been fighting for a while. The sun was setting and it was a beautiful sight.

"Have you ever seen it from the sky?" Asked Percy

Hestia gave him a confused look.

"The sunset. Have you ever seen it from the sky?"

Hestia hesitated before shaking her head 'no'.

What Percy did next shocked the goddess. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist before pulling out his wings and shooting into the sky. Hestia screamed and pulled herself into the chest of the slightly taller Percy. Her eyes were shut closed. Percy laughed a little and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Come on Hestia, open your eyes. It's beautiful up here."

Hestia opened one eye and saw a breath taking view. The sun was setting behind a mountain and was throwing off multiple colors. Hestia gasped a little and it caused Percy to chuckle. Hestia stole a quick glance at him and she almost stopped breathing. Percy looked absolutly stunning in the setting sun. His eyes glowed with unseen power, the light reflecting off his handsome face, and the wing flowing through his unruly raven black hair with the white highlights. To her, he looked like a god. But he was ten and way too young. Plus she was a maiden goddess and shouldn't be having these thoughts. But yet she was.

After a few more minutes Percy landed and put Hestia down.

"Thanks Percy. I had fun." Said Hestia.

Percy nodded and gave her a lopsided grin.

"I did too."

With that they both went into the house to rest. Percy crashed on the couch and Hestia slept on the only bed in the house.

"Good night!" yelled Percy

"Good night young Perseus."

TIME SKIP: SIX MONTHS

"Concentrate Percy" said Hestia, who was sitting in a chair at the kitchen table.

Percy was sitting across from her on the floor. His face was scruched up as he tried to mak any type of fire in his hands. Suddenly there was a spark and his hands caught fire. With a shout of joy Percy jumped up swing his hand around.

"I finally did it!" He yelled.

A week ago Hestai had given Percy her blessing and now her had the power over fire and any home cooked meal. It only took him a day to figure out how to make food (since everyone loves food) but it took him the last six days to learn how to at least start a small fire in his hands.

Percy put the fire out and gave Hestia a quick hug. They had grown closer in the past six months. Hestia believed she was starting to have feeling for the Percy and little did she know that Percy was feeling the same way about her. every week on Saturday, Percy would take Hestia into the sky to watched the sunset. Hestia loved the way Percy's arms wrapped around her as they flew. But muscle wasn't the only thing that caught the maiden goddess's eye. She quickly found out that Percy was kind, smart, funny, gentle, respective, and most of all, loyal To a fault. he feeling were so strong now, Hestia even started using a nine year old form to be the closer to the age of Percy.

"Good job Percy, how do you feel." Hestia asked.

Percy yawned and said "Very tired, I believe it is time for a break. And possibly a snack."

Hestia giggled and nodded her head in agreement. Percy walked over to the couch and summoned a ham sandwich with a glass of water. He quickly swallowed both and picked up the remote for the tv Hestia got him because he said there was nothing to do when they relaxed. Said goddess hopped into Percy's lap and leaned against his chest. Percy didn't mind, as she did this often. Hestia liked the way his muscular chest felt as it still baffled her how someone so young had such a nice body.

She remembered about a four months ago she had saw Percy doing pull-ups on a low hanging branch. He worked out every morning, but Hestia never saw him do it before. When she saw him this time, she was glad she did. His arms strained against his weight as he did a good hundred before dropping to the ground to do a amazing hundred pushups. Hestia had felt her face heat up as the thoughts went through her mind.

Anyway, Hestia stayed in Percys lap until she felt soft breathing and his head lay on top of hers. Hestia silently slipped from his lap and gently laid him on the couch. It was only one in the afternoon, but the amount of power it took Percy to make that ball of fire, he would be out till morning. Hestia continued to watcha yellow sponge flip circular pieces of meat on a grill. Slowly she began to dift off to sleep also. Her eyes began to get heavy and she slumped asleep beside Percy.

LINE BREAK

Percy woke up from his slumber feeling refreshed. He we was happy that he finally managed to activate his fire power and he wanted to learn more about it. But he also wanted to relax more. The last six months have been Hades. All he ever did was sit and meditate and sleep. It wast really starting to kill him with his ADHD. Anyway, Percy tried to sit up but a wieght on his chest kept him down. He looked and his breath hitched in his throat.

Laying on his chest was was none other than the goddess of hearth. His face turned red as a beet and the heat in his face could rival any fire Hestia made. She had her head in the crook of his neck and her soft breath could be felt on his shoulder. Her breast were pressed tightly om between them and to Percy it felt good. He then noticed his arm wrapped around her waist. Slowly he took it off and tried to move without waking her.

Sadly Percy's plan didn't work because work because as soon as he moved, Hestia's eyes opened and she sat up. She yawned lightly and looked around. Finally her eyes landed on Percy who was still red but was smiling sheepishly. A look of anger crossed Hestia's face that Percy had never seen before. With a mighty slap, Percy was sent to the floor in agony.

"Why the Hades are you in my bed!" She yelled, redder than the handprint she left on Percys face.

"Uh, actually your on the couch. You fell asleep here and we kind of... cuddled." he said, searching for the right word.

Hestia took another, more careful, look around. She noticed that she indeed was in the livingroom, on the couch, where she had fell asleep.

"I am so sorry Percy, I acted to rashly."

Percy waved his had dismissively. "Dont worry about it. Your a maiden goddess and you have every right to freak out about finding a man in a very uncomfortable range."

Hestia was a little surprised. She was the one who fell asleep with him and slapped, and yet here he was saying it was fine. Also Hestia couldn't help but mentally point out the fact that it wasn't really uncomfortable when he was that close. She didn't know it was at the moment, but something about Percy being that close made her feel all warm inside. Well, more warm than usual.

"You know what we should do today?" Asked Percy, snapping Hestia out of her thoughts.

"And what would that be Percy?"

Percy grinned a little. "Today, I'm going to teach you the modern day of relaxing. The meditation and battles are cool and all, but I think it's time you experianced hwta twenty-first century relaxing is."

Hestia raised an eyebrow. "And what do you suppose we do?

An even wider grin threatened to split Percys face in half.

Time Skip: three hours

Hestia and Percy exited a movie theater laughing and bumping each other. They had just got done seeing "The Book of Life" and thought it was an okay movie. As they walked, Percy noticed a clothes store and thought about getting him some regular mortal clothes. The clothes his mother gave him mad him look a little suspicious and people gave him quick glances where ever he went.

"Hey Hestia, let's stop by that clothes store and pick up some regular clothes for when in public."

She nodded and they both crossed the street and walked in. There were rocks of clothes in all directions. Percy when to the boys department while Hestia went to the woman's. Even thought Hestia could magically snap on different clothes, it always help to see knew styles so she didn't wear the same thin over and over again.

"Hestia, check it out."

Hestia turned and what she saw made her breath hitched. Standing there in black cargo pants, a black t-shirt, a black long coat that looked similar to his white one, a black cowboy hat, and aviator glasses. to her, he looked like a real cowboy and she found it attractive. She walked up to him slowly and the closer she got the redder Percy became.

"You know, that cowboy look really suits you. Something about it makes you seem... more appealing." What the Hades was she saying. She shouldn't be saying this. She was a maiden goddess. Oh Aphrodite was so gonna get her ass kicked for this.

Percy blushed but a grin was present on his face.

"You find me appealing?" He asked

Now it was Hestia's turn to blush. She just waved off the question and asked "Do you like the outfit.

Percy thought about it for a second before saying "Yeah, I do. White was to much of a distraction so I thought black was the next best thing. Plus the hat kinda completes it and the long coat comes with the hood, unlike my other one."

"Then put it back"

Percy was confused for a second. Hestia asked him if he like the outfit, then told him to put it who saw this said, "Percy, trust me."

Percy shrugged and took off all of the black clothes and put his white ones on. They walked out of the store and Hestia led them into an alley. She then turned and strapped her fingers. Percy's clothes began to change. His white clothes turned black and his long coat got a hood. A cowboy hat and aviator glasses appeared on his head and face. His electric gloves turned black also and his jogging pants turned to black cargo pants. Black combat boots popped onto his feet. Percy looked himself over and saw that it was everything he wore in the store. A grin broke out on his face before he crushed Hestia in a hug.

"Thank you!"

"You are very welcome Percy."

"Well isn't this just adorable." Said a random voice from behind them.

At the mouth of the alley stood five men, each between 5'5 and 6'1. Both Percy and Hestia took a step back.

"How many do you think you can knock out?" Asked Percy

"Actually I can't do anything, I'm not really one for violence."

Percy looked at her like 'really?' before shaking his head.

"So pimpsqeeks, what are you doing out this late in a dark alley? I mean, anything can happen ya know." Said the man in the front.

"We were just leaving" replied Percy and began walking forward, but stopped when he saw a glint of metal from one of the men in the back.

"Hestia, you might want to brace yourself" said Percy before jumping behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He then opened his wing and shot into the sky. They landed a few blocks over and he let her go.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked.

Hestia nodded before asking "why didn't you kil them, they threatened our lives."

"Because, my weapons are celestial bronze and won't kill mortals. You should know that. And since your not any help in a fight, I'm going to need mortal weapons."

Hestia nodded and asked "What weapons do you need?"

LINEBREAK

Hestia walked out of the gun and ammunition store wth a bag in her twenty-five year old form Inside was two 7.62 mm handguns with flashlight and laser attachments and thigh holsters that hooked to your belt and wrapped around your thigh.

"I can't believe you made me do that." Hestia said.

Percy didn't reply but instead began to strap on the weapons. Finally he was done and stood up straight.

"Well, I don't know about you but I think it's time to go home. It's not safe at night." He said.

Hestia sighed and nodded. She then teleported them back to the house. Percy took off his glasses and hat and put them on the table. He then proceeded to plop down on the couch and on the couch and try to sleep. Hestia shuffled to her room and changed into her sleep wear. She crawled under the covers and closed her eyes. But for some reason no matter how tired she was, she could sleep. She felt like she was missing something.

She the climbed out of bed and tiptoed her way to the living room. She tapped Percy on the shoulder until he open his eyes.

"Yes lady Hestia?" He asked.

"Percy, I can't sleep. Is it okay if I slept with you."

Percy cocked an eyebrow before saying "Who am I to deny a goddess her request."

He the scooted over and Hestia laid down next to him. She then felt an arm around her waist and it pulled her closer so that Percy was basically spooning her, and she liked it. She snuggled against his chest and listened to the sound of his heart beat. Slowly Hestia's eyes closed and she fell into the realm of Morpheus.

TIME SKIP AGAIN: ANOTHER SIX MONTHS

Percy opened his eyes to the feeling of weight on his chest. He looked and saw Hestia sleeping soundly against him. And to be honest, he like it. For the past six months they had been sleeping, in the one bed they had, together. They didn't do anything except spoon each other. The reason they slept in the same bed anyway was because ever since Hestia fell asleep with Percy on the couch, and woke up with his arm around her waist, they couldn't deny that was one of the best sleeps they ever had. So from then on they slept together for 'comfort'.

Hestia stirred and it snapped Percy out of his thoughts. She slowly turned over and looked Percy into his blue eyes. Those blue eyes that she had learned to love in the year that they had know each other.

"Good morning" he said.

"Good morning young Perseus."

"What should we do today, considering its my last day here."

This hit Hestia like a truck. It was true, today Percy would be leaving for three years to train with Apollo, Hades, and Poseidon.

She then buried her face in his chest and said "please don't go."

Percy chuckled before saying "I have to, but since it's my last day, we should do something fun. Let's go take a walk in the woods. It's very beautiful today and we should take advantage of it."

Hestia nodded and Percy put his hat and glasses on. He slid his weapons into place and they both walked out the door. They walked through the wood in a comfortable silence, both not wanting to ruin the moment.

Percy was having a mental battle with himself. 'Come on man, just tell her. But she's a maiden goddess. She would never love me back. You have been sleeping in the same bed for half of the year with her and she has yet to cook you alive.'

Finally Percy came to a conclusion. He decided to tell Hestia that he loved her. They continued to walk before Percy grabbed Hestia's hand, stopping them both.

"Hestia, I need to tell you something."

Hestia looked into his eyes and her breath hitched. In them was determination, but also... was that affection?"

Percy continued before he lost his confidence. "I wanted to let the past year has been the best year of my life. I love spending time with you. I love the way you laugh. The way you smile. But most of all Hestia, I lov-" but he stopped.

Hestia began to look worried. What was he about to say. Did he love her the way she did him? Suddenly Percy pulled out both of his handguns and pointed them in different directions.

"I know your there, step out and I will consider not killing you." He said.

Suddenly from the shadows came an entire pack of hellhound. There were at least fifteen and they all had red eyes that screamed for blood. Percy pulled back both hammer on each gun. The first hellhound to pounce got a 7.62mm round in between the eyes. It exploded into dust and before the others could attack, Percy started firing each one in at the monster. He manged to get three before they came to close for the guns. Percy then switched to his sword and opened his shield just in time to bash it against a hellhound nose.

Hestia started firing coloms of Fire at the hellhounds, trying to burn them. Slashing and stabbing, Percy took out another five before a cry of pain made his heart freeze. He finished killing the hellhound that was currently in front of him before turning. Lying on the ground was Hestia. She had a large bit ark on her arm and it was bleeding golden ichor. It was healing but he could tell the bone was broken from the piece that was sticking out of her skin. Percy's world seemed to stop spinning as on thought went through his mind. He needed to get her out of here.

Percy stopped and picked up the goddess before running. He dodged trees and rocks trying to move faster. Sudeenly a heavy force slammed into his back. It carried him ten feet before he landed on his back so he didn't hurt Hestia. Standing there were the last three hellhounds that followed them. Percy leaned Hestia against a tree before turning back to them. He pulled out his sword and shield, and charged. The first on leaped at him, but Percy baseball slid under it and cut its stomach opened. It exploded into dust and partially blinded Percy. He didn't have enough time to block the paw that slapped his chest and sent him flying.

He got up but and looked down. Across his chest was three claw marks that were deep. They were bleeding large amounts of blood and knew he needed to kill theses sons of bitches before they killed him and Hestia. He wobbled a little before he lit his shield and a throwing knife on fire. The two hellhounds charged, coming at him like a train with a rocket staped on. Percy waited for a split second before launching both his shield and knife at the beasts. They were moving to fast and couldn't dodge them. With a poof they both exploded into fine gold dust.

Percy stumbled a bit before picking up the still healing goddess. He shuffled through the forest until he reached the cabin. He pushed open the door and put Hestia on the couch.

He then looked to the sky and yelled, "Apollo, if you don't get your sorry ass down here, I'll put a bullet in it."

Then he proceeded to pass out on the floor.

LINE BREAK

Percy slowly became consious. He opened his eyes and saw that he was still in the cabin. He looked around and his eyes landed on a certain goddess sleeping on his chest. He shook her a little, trying to wake her up. Eventually she opened her eyes and looked at him. Her eyes instantly teared up as she barked her head into his chest. Then she reared back and slapped him.

"What the hell is wrong with you. You almost died?" She sobbed.

"I'm sor-" but he didn't get to finish because at that time Hestia gave him a full blown kiss on the lips. After a minute she pulled back and Percy was left with a star struck look on his face.

"If you ever do something like that again I will personally drag you to Hades." She said

Percy snapped out of his stupor and grinned like a madman.

"I wouldn't have it any other way"With that a comfartable silence overcame them as they snuggled against each other on the couch.

"How long was I out" asked Percy randomly.

"24 hours. You lost a lot of blood. Apollo stopped by yesterday after you were healed and said to send you over when you woke."

Percy nodded and said "you know I love you right. I tried saying it yesterday but we were so rudely interrupted."

He felt Hestia stiffen slightly before she said "I love you too."Percy felt a ton of weight light off his shoulders and he sighed.

"Now I need to take a shower, I stink" he said.

Hestia laughed and got off of him. Percy climbed off the couch and ran to the bathroom before stripping out of his clothes. He looked at his chest and sighed. He had three long white scars that ran from he left nipple all the way to his right hip, sadly removing his nipple from his chest. Percy jumped into the shower and turned on the hot water. Twenty minutes later he was clean and happy. He then noticed that he didn't bring any extra clothes into the bathroom with him.

"Uh, Hestia, I forgot to grab clothes before I walked in!" He yelled.

Then his clothes, that were exactly like his old ones, appeared on his body along with his hat and aviator glasses.

"Thank you!"

He then stepped out of the bathroom and walked into the kitchen when he made himself a sandwich. Hestia walked in a second later and sat down in his lap.

"When should I leave?" He asked.

"Any time you want I guess" she said with a sad shrug.

"What about never?"

Hestia laughed a little.

"No, you can't. As much as I would love for you to stay you need to train."

Percy bowed his head.

"Well before I decide to run away with you, can I leave now?"

Hestia nodded and they both stood up. Percy gave Hestia one last kiss on the lips before she waved her had. Percy felt like his body was being torn apart and put back together before he was standing on a ranch in the middle of nowhere.

"Well howdy partner!"

**And that my friends was chapter 2. Don't forget to review and tell me if this is good or bad. Thanks for the reviews so far and keep being awesome.**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy whipped around faster than a striking cobra and pointed his gun at the person standing behind him, only for it to be caught and forced into a different direction. There, with a wicked grin on his face, was none other than Apollo.

"Whoa, Percy calm down. It's me Apollo. If you want to kill me your going to have to be faster than that."

Percy smirked and said, "I just so happen to be 'faster than that'." before glancing downward.

Apollo looked down also and found a second gun pointed at his baby maker. He gulped and visibly paled as he began to sweat.  
>"Now Percy. Let's not be hasty. We're friends. You know me I know you."<br>"And that should stop me from pulling the trigger because..."  
>Apollo slowly let go of Percy's arm and took a step back. Percy nodded and holstered his weapons before he cracked a friendly grin.<br>"So Apollo, mind telling me where the hell I am." Asked Percy.  
>"Well Perce, you in good old Houston, Texas at one of my sun cow ranches. Cows don't raise themselves ya know. After I saw your whole cowboy get up, I decide why not train you in the good old Wild West." Motioning with his hands for Percy to look around.<br>Percy looked around and saw a bunch of bright red cows roaming around, looking board and eating grass. He then looked at the sun that was beading down on him. Since Percy had fire powers, he neither felt hot or cold. His powers allowed his body to regulate and keep a perfect body temperature. It helped in extreme heat or extreme cold. Kinda like right now. Anyway Apollo motioned for Percy to follow and led him into a house in. Inside was a bunch of statues with Apollo. If this guy got anymore big headed, he wouldn't be able to fit it through the door.  
>The sun god continued to walk into the living room where he stopped.<br>"This is where you will be living for the year. There is a flat screen, a Xbox 1, a PS 4, a DVDs player, games, and movies. If you get board, there is a town a couple of miles from here with cute girls. Don't be afraid to pick one up, just make sure she has a friend."  
>Percy gave him a incredulous look.<br>"What?"  
>"You know I'm only eleven right." Percy had turned eleven three months ago and Hestia made him a huge cake. Oh how much he loves cake. He could really use a slice right about then.<br>Apollo snapped him out of his thoughts when he said "Anyway, here is you bow and quiver of arrows."  
>Percy took the weapon and was about to sling it over his back when he remembered his wings.<br>"Ah, I see your problem. Do you really need those wing? I mean, do you use them often?" Apollo asked.  
>Percy shrugged and retracted his wings into his back. The only time he really needed to use them is when he needed a quick getaway or when he flys during sunsets. He probably won't do that as often as he use to because Hestia wasn't here to enjoy it with him. So Percy slung his bow and arrow over his shoulder and plopped down on the couch.<br>"Whoa whoa, what do you think your doing? We didn't come here to be lazy. You gotta train. Now let's go out there and see what you can do." Apollo said, pointing to the back door. "There's a target range outback." Percy walked slowly out of the house. He really wanted a break, but looks like he's not getting one.  
>TIME SKIP: NINE MONTHS LATER<br>Percy walked through the front door Apollo's house that was on one of his many sun cow farms. He plopped down on the couch to rest after a hard day of shooting arrows. He had spent the last nine months sharpening his skills with the bow and now he rivaled any kids of the sun god. The nine months Percy has been here, he only changed a little. He grew a good three inches, which put him at 5'5- which was way taller than the average eleven year old. Something about him being half primordial made him age faster than a normal kid. Also he had tanned very well, almost making him gold. Percy laid there and was about to go to sleep when a bright flash made him jump and fall off the couch. Apollo appeared, with a giant smile, where light was a second ago. He looked down at Percy and his smile only grew.  
>"Aye Percy, what are you doing on the floor?".<br>"Why are you here Apollo?" Asked Percy, asked in a slight country accent that he got spending the last year in Texas.  
>"Well it's your birthday of course. You didn't think I would miss my own champions birthday did you?" He asked<br>Percy glanced at the calendar and noticed Apollo was right. Today was his birthday, August 18. Percy had been working so hard to master his skill in archery (which he did) that he didn't notice that it was his birthday. Today he turned twelve. He only had three more months until he had to leave to go train with Hades.  
>"So what would you like to do. I know a few hot girls that have little sisters that might be interested in a good night." Said Apollo, still oblivious to the fact that Percy was too you for sex. Also Percy wanted his first time to be with Hestia. He knew all about sex and stuff when he accidentally came across Apollos' porn stash. The guy was a real pervert.<br>Also Percy had been to the city that Apollo told him about. It was small and it seemed like every girl was wearing short shorts and flirted with him. Even girls up to the age fourteen. But then again, Percy didn't really look ten at the time. Anyway Percy gave Apollo a "are you fucking with me right now" look and Apollo quickly shut up.  
>"Apollo, if I told you once I've told you a million times. I am too young for sex."<br>Apollo pouted but nodded his head.  
>"Alright, but I'm still giving you presents." The sun god said.<br>He waved for Percy to follow him outside and Percy did just that. When they got through the door, Percy nearly passed out in shock. Sitting outside was a 2014 Raider SCL. These thing were expensive as the were fast. And with an awesome pint job of red and black, Percy was sure to look badass.  
>"But Apollo, I don't have a license." Percy said<br>"I know, but the mist will make it look like a regular eighteen year old riding his motorcycle. Just try not to speed." He said with a laugh.  
>Percy just stood there, not knowing how to thank Apollo.<br>"No need to thank me Percy, but you sure as Hades have to take it for a ride."  
>Percy grinned and hopped on the bike. It morphed slightly to fit his smaller body, and soon Percy was flying down a dirt road, yelling in pure excitement.<br>TIME SKIP: THREE MONTHS  
>"All right Percy, you all set?" Asked Apollo from the doorway. Percy nodded. Today was his last day with Apollo and he was about to leave to train with Hades. Apollo had given him a golden bow with a indestructible string so that he couldn't snap it. He also had an bottomless book bag on his back that held all his weapons. All he had to do was picture what he wanted and it appeared in his hands. The only things he kept on him was guns and his sword, which were strapped to his hips and back. Percy climbed onto his motorcycle and gunned the engine. With a quick wave goodbye, Percy sped down the dirt road. Apollo waited a little before snapping his fingers. In a golden flash, Percy disappeared.<br>LINE BREAK  
>Percy popped in front of a pair large double doors. They were pure black and had two skeleton guards in front of them. Percy turned off the motorcycle and got off. He began to push it towards the doors. The guard ignored him and Percy knocked.<br>"Enter!" Said a loud deep voice from the other side (get it. Other side as in death. See you on the other side. Never mind) The door swung open without a sound and Percy rolled his bike through with him. In the center of the room was a pale man dressed in black with a woman with similar color clothes on next to him.  
>"So this is the boy you swore me never to tell the gods about. He doesn't seem that powerful. But he is quite cute." Said the lady. She seemed to be married to the lord of the underworld because Hades quickly shot her a glare that shut her up. Through a bunch of studying, Percy knew every Greek and roman gods and goddess. The only person that would be in a relationship with Hades would be Persephone. Percy kneeled down next to his bike and stayed silent.<br>"Rise, we must start your training now if you want to be done. There is much to learn here in the underworld. There is shadow traveling, raising the dead, controlling the mist to bend at your will. You will train with the best soldiers in history. Achilles, Theseus, and various Spartans."  
>Percy was a little excited. It sounded like it was going to be an interesting year.<br>TIME SKIP: NINE MONTHS  
>Once again Percy's birthday came. It was exciting for him because he was turning thirteen. But instead of celebrating, he was fighting Achilles with a sword. It was hard work, but Percy knew they were evenly matched. He had been working for months for this day. The day he would defeat the best hero of all time.<br>He was breathing heavy through his mouth mask that he had made for himself. It was made of a light fabric that was easy to breath through and was pitch black. Percy even went through the trouble of making a demon smile on the from to make it even scarier. Hades had asked Percy if he sure he wasn't a son of just laughed and told him he was positive.  
>Percy blocked a strike to his head with his shield. He then tried swiping Achilles legs from under him but Achilles just jumped over him. Before Percy could turn around, Achilles slammed his shield into the back of his head. Percy rolled forward and got back into a fighting stance. Quickly the two charged each other again and sent powerful blows back and forth. Finally Percy saw his chance when Achilles over swung. Percy quickly slid into his guard and disarmed him. He then held the edge of the sword to Achilles throat.<br>"Yield?" Ashes Percy.  
>Achilles nodded and Percy backed away. A smile broke out on both of their faces before they started laughing.<br>"Looks like the student has surpassed the teacher." Said Achilles.  
>Percy chuckled a little and took a deep breath. They had been fighting for an hour and he was tired.<br>"Well Percy, I have taught you everything you know. You now know karate, Kung fu, hand to hand combat, and from what Theseus told me, you also know six different languages."  
>It was true. Percy had spent nine months learning and fighting to become the greatest warrior. Now he's was and he only had three months left.<br>"Percy," said Achilles, breaking Percy out of his thoughts. "Go enjoy your birthday, Hades has summoned you to the throne room."  
>Percy nodded and shadow traveled away. He reappeared in the throne room, and sitting on their thrones were none other than the lord of Hades and his wife Persephone.<br>"You summoned me." Said Percy.  
>"Yes, you are here for two reasons. One is that since you have completed your training here, Poseidon wants you in Atlantis tomorrow so that you can start training early. He will come and get you from a beach above. You training down there will be your hardest of all of us."<br>Just thinking about something that could be harder than Achilles made Percy shiver.  
>"The second reason your here is because today is your thirteenth birthday and it is a day for gifts." Finished Hades with a smile.<br>Percy smiled also and said, "Yes, today is the day I turn a teenager. Does that mean I can have a phone now."  
>Percy was just joking. He knew that if he used a phone, it would be like seeing off flares in a night battle. It would get him killed faster than he could hang up.<br>Hades laughed a little and said, "No, but something just as useful as one."  
>With a wave of his hand, a battle axe appeared at Percy's feet. It was made of Stygian iron and was deadly sharp. Percy grabbed the handle and studied the weapon. It was only one sided and looked like a black firefighter axe. On the blade was a Hades symbol of power: The helm of darkness. Percy took an experimental swing and noticed it was well balanced. He summoned his book bag from the shadows and put the axe in it.<br>"Thank you lord Hades. It is an amazing gift."  
>Hades nodded and wave him away. Percy instantly shadow traveled to his room. He was tired and needed rest before leaving for Atlantis tomorrow. If training was really going to be as hard as Hades said it was, then Percy better be a pretty darn good fighter when he was done.<br>With that in mind Percy flopped down on his bed and instantly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy was awakened when a plush, black ball of fur landed straight on his face.

"Ahhhhh!"

He jumped out of his bed and landed face first onto the bedroom floor. Rolling onto his back, he looked up to find a pair of giant, black eyes staring at him from his bed.

"Oreo, why the fuck do you insist on making my life hell?" Percy asked

The hellhound gave him a look that said 'maybe because that's were you've been living for the last few months'.

"Good point"

Percy got off the floor and went about his morning. He ate a breakfast he made himself (if he ate the food there he would have had to stay in the underworld). He then took a shower and washed his hair that he had been growing since he got into the underworld. It was about shoulder length and Percy thought he would either cut it or do something with it. Lastly he brushed his teeth before putting on his clothes. He thew his book bag over his shoulder and put his aviator glasses on. He then picked the baby hellhound up. Oreo instantly climbed up his arm and onto his head, where he decided to rest. Percy sighed. He had found the hellhound about three weeks ago when he was sent on a mission by Hades to remove a pack of hellhounds that were disturbing a camping ground in Wyoming.

FLASHBACK

Percy popped out of the shadows and took cover behind a tree. It was dark out and the moon lit up the night, reflecting off his aviator glasses. A warm breeze blew threw, whipping his long coat around and threatening to blow his cowboy hat off. His slightly paled skin made him look like a ghost from the underworld. He sniffed the air and smell hellhound close by. His training from Orion helped him become a tracker that rivaled even Artemis hunters.

'Artemis must be in a good mood.' thought Percy, looking at the moon.

He then peered from behind his tree and looked around. No hellhounds were around. He quickly made his way through the trees, completely hidden in the shadows. The only weapons he carried were his guns on his hips, his sword across his back, and his ever present electric gloves.

Percy quickly climbed the tree and began hopping from one tree to another in the direction of the hellhounds. As a champion of Hades, Percy was not effected by the darkness. While most people had a hard time seeing in dark forest like this, Percy could see perfectly. This helped when he came upon the hellhounds and saw it was feeding time.

The hellhounds were currently feasting on four corpses. Percy guessed they were unfortunate hikers and felt sorry for them. Mortals had no idea about his world and usually had less than pleasant meetings with monsters.

Suddenly the wind shifted and the beasts stop eating. The pointed their noses to the sky as they sniffed the knew sent that just entered the area. Then they all turned towards Percy. The demigod pulled out his sword and a pistol, disappearing into the shadows. He suddenly popped out behind the closest hellhound and sliced open its throat. The monster quickly returned to the underworld. The hellhounds froze as they eyed the Percy warily.

"Alright you beasties." He said in his country accent that he failed to lose. "Time for a well deserved ass kicking."

On that note, he charged.

Small Line Break

Percy was standing in the middle of a pile of steaming gold dust. All around him were evidence of his resent battle that he had won. He took a deep breath to calm himself down before turning to leave. A sudden noise made him spin on a dime and pull out his gun. He quickly lowered it when he saw it was just a baby hellhound sniffing at the different piles of dust. It came to a stop when it saw Percy, it's big black eyes looking right into his icy blue ones. Percy knew he should have killed it, but something told him no. Instead Percy holstered his gun and picked the monster up. It barked and liked his nose, causing Percy to smile; something he hadn't done in a while since the depression of the underworld was getting to him.

Anyway, Percy looked the pup over and saw a several things weird. One, it had a white spot on its head and underbelly. Two, usually hellhounds grow really fast, but this on seemed about a month old and was the size of a chihuahua. Weird.

"Well little guy, I guess I can take you in. You seem harmless enough. Now for a name. Let's see. Fluffy?"

The hellhound gave him a look that said 'fuck you man'.

"Okay then, how about Beast?"

Another face. This one said 'You insult me'.

"Ummm, Oreo? Since your black and white."

The hellhound seemed to smile at that one.

"Okay, Oreo it is."

With that Percy jumped into a shadow and traveled to the underworld.

FLASHBACK END

Percy was oh so rudely interrupted from his thoughts when some one yelled his name in his ear.

"What the fuck man?" Asked Percy as he turned to see... Persephone?

"Jeez Percy, I've been calling your name for a while. You daydream more than a dead person."

"Oh haha. Is there any reason why your in my room?"

"Yes. Something came up in Poseidon's realm so he is coming for you tomorrow. You have day off. I was wondering if you wanted to come shopping with me. Your clothing style is really killing my vibe"

Percy raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with my clothes?!"

The goddess rolled her eyes and said "This is the twenty-first century, not the Wild West. You need something else."

"I do have modern clothes for your information. I just prefer these just in case a battle breaks out and I need to fight."

"How is this battle attire, you have no armor. Plus it's ugly. If you want to look like a demon from hell, you got to at least get some style along with it. Just hold on a second and I will go talk to Hades about going to the surface" She said before disappearing.

Percy plopped down on his bed and took out his iPod. He scrolled through his playlist and selected "Sail" by AWOLNATION. Even though it was a pretty dark song, When you spend almost a year in the underworld, you kinda pick up on the seriousness and gloom. To be honest though, Percy liked it. His "don't take no shit" attitude is what got his jobs done.

Oreo walked up to his bed with a ball in his mouth and Percy took it and threw it, only for the hell hound to come back with it. After a few throws, Percy threw it into a shadow and Oreo ran after it.

Persephone came back five minutes later and said "Alright Percy, let go."

She took out two pearls and handed one to Percy.

"Where we headed?"

"New York. Manhattan to be precise."

Percy nodded and put the pearl under his foot. With a small stomp, the pearl broke and a bubble encased him. Both Percy and Persephone floated to up and disappeared.

They appeared in an alley with none in it. The bubble popped and switched from his battle clothes into his regular clothes which consisted of a sleeveless hoodie, a t-shirt. His ever present gloves still on his hands, crackling slightly with electricity.

"At least you have some taste in style." Commented the goddess, eyeing my arms. Percy just rolled his eyes.

Persephone smirked before changing her age from twenty-five, to thirteen. She wore a pair of demin short shorts and a tight t-shirt that showed off her c cup breast and a nice size ass. On her feet were a pair of Jordan's and Nike calf socks. Her hair was braided into one giant braid that reached mid-back.

Percy raised an eyebrow at her and she just shrugged

"I spend a lot of time in the underworld. Going to the surface is the only time I can see other boys, and I want them to like what they see. But don't worry Percy, I only want you to see what's under."

Percy narrowed his eyes at her.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a million times. I'm in love Hestia, and I will not mess our relationship up."

Persephone waved her hand dismissively. "But is that maiden goddess here? Nope. I'm offering you a chance at what she will never give."

"I don't care. Neither of us are ready and when we are, I will only do it with her. Even if we never have sex, her love will be enough for me."

"And what makes you so sure that while your training, she isn't somewhere lying in bed with a man between her legs."

At this Percy put his fist through the brick wall. "Hestia will never do that, and if you are going to act like this, I'm leaving."

He took a step towards a shadow when Persephone grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry Percy. What I said was mean and unfair to you and Hestia. I guess I was jealous that she has you and I got a guy who rules dead people and has a small dick." She apologized

Percy cracked a rare smile.

"It's okay. But as long as you stop trying to jump my bones. I'm with Hestia and you have Hades. Think about how he would feel if the only woman that still shows the slightest affection towards him just up and left for a guy she met nine months ago."

The goddess nodded and wiped some tears she didn't know she shed.

"Well then Percy. Let's go shopping.

LINE BREAK

Percy hated the mall. It was crowded, loud, and worst of all: full of horny teenagers. In the first twenty minutes he was there, he took over a hundred selfies, and hugged quite a few girls. Also, he got numbers, snapchats, Facebook names, and instagrams from a lot of people. He kept none of them of course. Persephone got a few guys to talk to her, and one even slapped her in the butt. The guy then earned himself a punch from Persephone, but he said it didn't even hurt, so Percy stepped in. Well, more like stepped on the poor guy. The guy took a full round house kick to the chest which sent his a good ten feet back. After that, Persephone took him shopping. She said that if he wanted to "look underworld", he was going to need more... black.

After a few hours, Percy found himself sitting outside Victoria's Secret. He had completely changed his battle outfit, and to be honest, it was actually pretty cool. He was wearing a multi-pocket, zip up, high neck, black jacket. He left it open so that it showed a custom black shirt he got. It had "I'll stop being cool when Hades gets a tan" in bloody red letters. For bottoms, he was wearing black jeans and a pair of black and white high top Adidas. The best part about the Adidas was that they already came with a skull and cross bones on the lip. He also wore a black belt with a skull buckle. Around his neck was was a chain with another skull on it, but no cross bones. Persephone even got him to get three black studs put into each ear.

Finally after hours of walking around, she ran into Victoria's Secret. Percy was lying on a bench outside with his ear buds in and a surprisingly soft book bag behind his head. How could something so full of weapons, be so soft. Then again, Percy also kept other stuff like a tent, a pillow, and a sleeping bag in it.

Percy snapped out of his thoughts when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He pulled out his ear bud and looked to see a really tiny girl with bright green eyes and red hair. Percy raised an eyebrow at her.

She instantly turned red and stammered, "Um, i-is your name P-Percy."

Percy slowly nodded his head

"There is a woman inside Victoria Secret looking for you. She said her name was Persephone."

Percy sighed, what did she want from him now. He stood up and stretched, bringing him to his full height of five feet and eleven inches. He was about a foot taller than the girl next to him. He followed her into the store and to the fitting room in the back.

"Persephone I'm here, what do you want?"

Then a door opens and out walking Persephone still in her thirteen year old form. But instead of a fully clothed Persephone, she was wearing black laced panties and a bra that barley held he boobs. Out of the corner of Percy's eye, he saw the tiny girl look at her b cup boobs, then Persephone's c cups, and bowed her h in defeat.

Percy looked Persephone dead in the eye and said, "What did I tell you?"

Persephone raised an eyebrow

"This isn't for you, this is for me. I just wanted to know how you think I look in it." She said, striking a sexy pose

Percy kept a straight as he calmly turned around, and walked away.

"I'm going away now. See you when you get home. I'll be there later tonight. Bye"

Persephone pouted. She could have sworn this would have worked.

"He's not gay is he?" Asked the tiny, green eyed girl.

"Of course not, just very faithful to the one he loves."

"He has a girlfriend?"

"Yep"

"Is she scary like him?"

"No, she's actually very sweet."

"That's weird ."

Percy had left the mall and was walking through the streets. The breeze was blowing and it was a perfect day. That was, until the wall he was standing next to collapsed. Percy jumped back and pulled a gun from his book bag. He crept through the hole, and what he saw blew his mind. First, it was the guy who broke the wall. He was stumbling around like breaking a cement wall only dazed him. Next was that it was a school gym, but it was on fire, holes covered the floor, kids were running around, and four Laistrygonian Giants. These guys were about eight feet tall, with big muscles, and they thew cannonballs that were on fire. Percy aimed his gun and pulled the trigger. There was a click, then a clack, and the gun exploded in his hands.

It didn't hurt, but it did manage to make all four Giants turn to him.

"Ahh, another demigod to devour." Said one with a "I love babycakes" tattoo on his arm.

Some of the kids were staring at Percy like he was crazy, others were still running around screaming. There was one about his age seemed to be trying to fight the monsters, but he had no weapon. This must have been the first demigod the giant was talking about, since Percy was "another demigod to devour"

"Aye you!" Yelled Percy to the kid.

The kid turned and Percy tossed his sword to him, which he caught. Percy then pulled out his ax and charged. The kid charged the first two while Percy got the other. It would be easy to kill the once the got inside their guard. Percy ducked under a cannonball, and baseball slid through one of their legs he lodged the axe into its calf. Using the momentum of the slide, he swung upwards and onto its back. He let the axe during the swing so he pulled out two of his throwing knives and lodged them into the giant's head. The monster exploded in flames and Percy dropped to the floor and rolled away. He stood up and sprung Heavy Hitter from his wrist. Not a second later, a cannonball hit the shield and exploded. If it wasn't for his first powers, Percy would have been roasted.

Before the smoke could clear, Percy tok the two throwing knives and readied them. When the haze finally cleared, Percy launched the knives and the sunk into the face of the ugly beast. It staggered for a second before it collapsed on the ground and burst into flames. Percy looked just in time to see the last giant killed by a girl that wasn't there five seconds ago. Percy quickly grabbed his fallen weapons and walked up to the two other kids. He got there just in time to hear the girl say, "grab him and that guy and come on." Then she vanished through the hole in the wall. Teacher came running into the gym and asked what was going on

"Orion did it!" Yelled on student.

Percy didn't get to stick around to see what would happen because apparently the kid named Orion grabbed Percy and the big dude who broke the wall, and the ran out into the streets. They quickly jogged down the sidewalk until some invisible hands pulled them into the alley.

The girl from before reappeared and leaned against the wall brick wall behind her.

"Laistrygonian giants. Never thought I would see them this far north. And it would take a lot of balls to attack with him around." She said, pointing to the big dude. Percy looked at the trio closely. The girl had blond hair and stormy grey eyes that seemed full of knowledge. Orion had dirty blond hair and sky blue eyes. He was well built and poked his chest out a lot, so he must be a gloater. Then came the biggest dude. Percy looked closely and saw a single eye in the middle of his head. He was a cyclops. Percy was about to say it out loud when he figured it would sound stupid.

They were Demigods, they would have know.

"Where did you find him?" Asked the blonde girl, still talking about the Cyclopes.

"What do you mean where did I find him? He goes to the school with me. Just ask him." Said Orion.

"He can talk?" The blonde asked

"I talk. You very pretty" said the cyclops in a deep voice,

The blonde took a step back with a disgusted look on her face.

"Anyway, who's he then?" She asked, pointing to Percy this time.

All three of them stared at me for a few seconds and t was starting to annoy Percy.

"My names Percy." He said, sticking out his hand. The blonde was the first to talk.

"My name is Annabeth, daughter of Athena and this is Orion, son of Zeus, and..."

"Tyson!"

"Tyson."

"Your a demigod too, right?" Asked Annabeth Percy.

Percy nodded and the blonde sighed in relief.

"That's good. We need strong demigods like you around more often. Orion could have been killed."

Percy only nodded, not saying anything about the attempt to flirt. Orion looked genuinely hurt.

"I could have taken them on. I beat the Minotaur for my fathers sake."

Percy raised a brow. Orion thought killing that hamburger was hard. Percy coughed into his hand to keep from laughing.

"Is something funny?" Asked the son of Zeus.

"Um, well. Let's just say you killing the Minotaur is a very small feat."

Orion's nostrils flared with anger.

"And what have you done. I've never seen you at camp before and no demigod can survive long without help."

"Well if you must know. I killed a pack of hellhounds when I was ten."

Orin's eyes narrowed to tiny slits.

"Bullshit."

Percy raised his eyebrow again, and took off his jacket. He then proceeded to remove his shirt and showed everyone the three scars across his chest.

"I cannot tell you any more than I already have. I must be going now." Percy said, putting on his shirt and jacket. He began to step into a shadow until a hand grabbed his arm. He turned to see Annabeth with a slight blush on he face.

"Um... w-will we ever see you again."

Percy smiled his rare smile and it nearly stopped Annabeth's heart.

"Only time will tell I guess." He replied before jumping into the shadows and disappearing.

The three remaining people stared wide eyed where he disappeared.

"He just shadow traveled." Stated Annabeth. "Only children of Hades can do that."

If Orion was mad, he was pissed now.

"I have to tell my dad. He will want to know about this. That would explain the dark clothes and asshole attitude."

Annabeth turned to him. "You will do no such thing. Percy just saved your life, you owe him."

Orion wanted to yell at Annabeth, but the look in he eye told him do do the exact opposite.

"Fine, lets just get to camp."

Annabeth nodded and the quickly jogged into the street to get a ride.

Done. Sorry guys for the long wait. I've been busy and I haven't had any time to type. I hope this chapter was good and plz review. All reviews are greatly appreciated. You guys are awesome. See you next week.


	5. Sorry for the bad grammar

Sorry guys, it's not a chapter. This is an apology for my high amount of bad grammar. I was was going through the reviews and I saw on that said my grammar was atrocious or somethin like that. At first I was a little pissed and blamed auto correct for messed up words. Then I went through my chapter and saw that person was right. My chapters have not only bad grammar, but they have words left out, bad punctuation, and sometime half typed words. So I just want to say sorry yall an I will start going over my chapter better. Thanks for the reviews, I'm loving them. If you have any questions or comments feel free to PM me and if you want to be friends just senf a smiley face. Thanks again and I will try to update soon.


	6. Chapter 5

Percy walked out of the shadows in his bedroom and yawned. He needed to get some rest before tomorrow. Poseidon would be coming early, but first...

"Persephone!" Percy yelled.

After a few seconds later the goddess poofed in.

"Yes?" She asked.

To Percy's surprise, she didn't try anything funny.

"I need some new weapons. The current ones I have are breaking." Percy said, pulling out his broken gun and his throwing knives. His throwing knives were small and near breaking from three years of constant use and sharpening.

"And why can't you do this." Persephone asked.

"Because I have no experience in making weapons and I can't just walk into a gun store and demand a dangerous weapon."

Persephone rolled her eyes but sighed in defeat, which made Percy smile.

"Good, here is the list of weapons I will need." He said, handing over a sheet of paper from his pocket.

Persephone stared at the list before raising an eyebrow at Percy.

"How do you know about all these weapons. And why do you need most of these. I thought you just needed guns and throwing knives."

"I know, but this," Percy said, pointing to an item on the list. "Is for long range assassin ops. A bow and arrow can do everything. Mortal weapons are useful too."

"And the rubber bullet ammunition along with amour piercing rounds?"

"A guys gotta practice somehow, and I can't use the live rounds because I need those for missions. Some monsters have tough hides." Explained Percy.

Persephone rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine I'll do it. But you owe me."

"No I don't. This is me forgiving you for trying to seduce me"

Persephone narrowed her eyes but said nothing as she poofed away. Percy went to his room and changed into his sleep wear. Waking up on his bed was Oreo with a face that said 'Where have you been all day'

"I'd rather not talk about it bro."

The hell hound smirked before going back to sleep. After about a half hour, three duffle bags came from the shadows and landed next to Percy bed with a solid thump. Percy silently thanked Persephone and walked over to the bags. Inside the first two bags was a ton of ammunition for Percy's guns since he relied on his guns often in a fight. He carefully took each box out and separated them into their own category of amor piercing and rubber rounds. In the second bag was what Percy was waiting for. It held two black forty caliber PT 101 handguns, and something way more dangerous. At the bottom of the bag was a L115a3 British bolt action sniper rifle. It fired a 8.59 caliber bullet and a range of 1100 meters plus. It held a five bullet magazine and fired a bullet at 936 meters per second. And to be honest, it was as sexy looking as it was deadly.

Percy shouldered the rifle and looked down the sights. He loved the weight of it and the power he felt holding it. Percy put his weapons into his bag and went over to the bullets. He took his time and loaded each bullet into a magazine. He put a magazine of amour piercing rounds into each of his guns before returning them to his book bag. He then placed the rest of the ammo into the front pouch, where he kept all ammunition. He then climbed into bed next to Oreo and fell asleep, weary from the events of the day.

LINE BREAK

Percy knew he was going to hate this last year of training. Poseidon came and got him from hades that morning like he said he would, and transported him to Atlantis where he met his wife and son, Amphitrite and Triton. At first Amphitrite thought Percy was another "sea spawn", but after much convincing, she finally calmed down. They all chatted and talked about Percy's training while eating breakfast. Amphitrite commented on Percy's choice of clothing and he just rolled his eyes. That was the good part of the day. When noon came, Poseidon told Percy it was time to train. The god went and grabbed a large sack and threw it over his shoulder before kissing his wife and hugging his son.

Then they began their walk to the training grounds. Percy was moving much slower than Poseidon because the god only blessed him with the power to see, hear, and breath in water.

Apparently before Percy could control water he needed to be "comfortable in water just in case the blessing wears off". Whatever the hell that meant. Anyway, after about twenty minutes of walking, they came to a giant hole in the sea floor.

"This hole goes three miles down and is three miles wide in all directions. The pressure would kill a normal person, but this is were you will train." Said Poseidon.

Percy raised his eyebrows and looked at the sea god.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right. Are you telling me I'm going to be training in high density water for the next year and three months? And that it might kill me from the pressure?

Poseidon looked thoughtful and nodding slowly.

"Yep, sounds about right."

Percy shook his head before sighing.

"Okay, so how do we get down there. Is there like, a staircase or something?"

Poseidon laughed before planting a firm kick into Percy's ass.

Percy cursed as he went twenty feet out from the edge.

He began slowly started floating down and Poseidon followed shortly after.

"You know, you could have just told me to jump." Said Percy, glaring at the sea god.

Poseidon just shrugged and a silence fell over the two.

"You know I met a son of Zeus yesterday named Orion. Kinda weird how Zeus would name his kid after one of your sons." Percy stated

Again Poseidon shrugged and it made it apparent he had something on his mind.

"Is something wrong Poseidon?"

"Hm?" The god hummed, looking at Percy as if seeing him for the first time.

"Is there something on your mind?"

Poseidon shook his head.

"It isn't something you would understand."

"Try me."

The sea god looked shocked before sighing.

"Amphitrite has become increasingly agitated. She said I'm not giving her enough attention because I'm too busy 'screwing' mortal women." Poseidon sighed again. "I... She said she wanted a divorce. She wants to find a man that would treat her with respect. Not someone who would just use her to get an heir."

Percy was mind blown. It sounded like Poseidon was having family issues; and yet here he was, training him.

"So, um... Don't you want be home instead of here?" Asked Percy

Poseidon shook his head.

"It's too late, she is already planning on leaving. And she's taking Triton with her. So not only will I be left without a wife, but I will also have no one to take care of my throne when I'm gone."

Percy felt really bad for the guy. No wonder Amphitrite seemed livid when Percy came into their home.

"So what are you going to do now?"

Poseidon shrugged before cracking a smile.

"But we shall not worry about that. We are going to spend the next year and three months in this hole, and then you will have completed your training, and we will give you our full blessing."

Percy nodded and they fell into a comfortable silence, still floating to the bottom.

After about ten minutes, Percy began to breath really heavy. The pressure he was feeling was pushing against his chest so hard, he felt like he couldn't breath. Next his ears popped like cannons.

As they got closer to the sea floor, blood started coming out of his nose. When the finally reached the bottom, Percy tried to stand, but the pressure kept him on his hands and knees. He lifted his head and looked around. It was dark, but the power of Hades allowed him to see. It seemed like a regular training camp that you would see on land. It had a barracks, a sword arena, and a mess hall. The mess hall was in a giant bubble which had no water so that Percy's food didn't get wet.

"First order of business, we need you to get use to the pressure down here, so I want you to give me a hundred push-ups. Starting now." Poseidon said, not effected at all by the pressure.

Percy sighed and got into a push-up position. This was going to suck.

LINE BREAK

Percy was dead tired. He climbed into the bed inside the barracks covered in sweat. He still could barely stand in the water, so he crawled all the way to his bed. He skipped dinner entirely because he was too tired to eat. When Percy finally got under the covers, he was knocked out before his head hit the pillow, sending him to the land of Morpheus.

TIME SKIP: NINE MONTHS

"That's it Percy, your really getting the hang of this." Said Poseidon as Percy used the water around him to make whip.

Poseidon was truly impressed by the demigod. Four months after they got down in the hole, Percy was somewhat to the pressure and running three miles, only stopping every once in a while. Two months later he was running the entire thing and slicing dummy heads like it was second nature, which it kind of was. Two months ago Poseidon had given Percy his blessing for water and the young teen excelled in all forms of water usage. He could use the water to make weapons and shields that would help him a fight. Now he only had six months left until the returned him to the surface. His fourteenth birthday was only half that time.

Percy used the water whip to hit a dummy twenty feet away. The water went straight the metal head of the dummy, and it came clean off.

Percy gasped for air as he pushed his body to the limits. He had already been using his powers for over five hours nonstop. It was sapping his strength like crazy and he was close to passing out.

"Let's take a break." Suggested Poseidon.

Percy nodded and dropped to the ground. He was covered in sweat and had discarded his shirt long ago, showing off his hard earned muscle and various scars he got.

"How about you go for a light jog to cool you down." Said Poseidon.

Percy said nothing as he stood up and began his long jog around the hole.

TIME SKIP: SIX MONTHS

A fourteen year old Percy sprinted to a finish next to a certain sea god.

"Well done Percy, you have succeeded in completing all four years of training by the gods. We must return to the surface at once to celebrate." Praised Poseidon. Percy smiled his rare smile, not even tired from his three mile sprint.

Using their water powers, they shot out of the hole at neck breaking speed. To Percy, the feeling of the water up there was like walking through air. The high pressure water in the hole made the water out of it feel like nothing. They walked quickly to Atlantis where everyone bowed to Poseidon and smiled at Percy. He even got flirtatious winks from a few mermaids. When the made it to Poseidon's palace, he walked through the door to find it empty except for his servants. Amphitrite and Triton were gone just like they said.

They continued to walk until they made it to the throne room. They walked in and was greeted by an awesome sight. Standing in the throne room was Apollo, Hades, and Persephone. They wore colorful Party hats, which Hades didn't look to happy about, and streamers along with balloons decorated the walls.

"Surprise!" They all yelled.

"Happy late birthday bro." Said Apollo, patting Percy on the back.

"You have finally completed all your training, and it is time to celebrate your success." Said Hades.

Persephone hadn't said anything as she was drooling over Percy's fourteen year old body. He hadn't changed much, but he did grow taller. He was now 6 feet even with large muscles to match.

"We will eat cake, then open presents." Said Poseidon, walking all the way into the throne room.

Percy paused and looked around.

"We're is Hestia."

"Your girlfriend had some business to take care of. Don't worry, she will talk to you later, and more than likely give you her full blessing." Explained Apollo.

Percy was a little saddened by this. He was really hoping to get to see Hestia after not seeing er for three years.

Percy was interrupted from his thought when a piece of cake was placed in his hands. He nodded thanks to Persephone who nodded back. After eating cake and talking about Percy's different trainings, it came time to open presents. From Apollo, he got an awesome guitar that changed into a chain with a guitar on it. He also got a hunting knife forged from the sun and cooled in the vacuum of space. Also Percy got Apollo's full blessing so that he could never be blinded and see could people's heat signatures.

From Hades he got the power to raise the dead and something even better.

"Percy." Hades said. "I've been thinking, and I've decided something. I would like to make you prince of hell hounds."

To say Percy was surprised was a understatement.

"I-I except."

Hades raised his hand and a black glow covered Percy. When If died everyone gasped. Percy had changed from the power he received. His pupils were slits like a cat, his hair was longer and darker with a messier look that worked for him. He also grew another two inches, making him 6'2 and his muscles were more defined. He could hear, see, and smell better too and his canine teeth were longer and sharper. Persephone passed out and and the three other gods just stared.

"Well... Fuck. I need a haircut now." Said Percy.

"We'll get to that later." Hades waved his hand dismissively. "Right now try to picture yourself as a hell hound.

Percy did what he was told and when he opened his eyes he was three feet shorter and covered with black hair. He looked like an really large wolf.

"Is he supposed to look like a wolf?" Asked Apollo.

Hades shrugged and Percy changed back.

"Well that's awesome." He said.

"My turn!" Announced Persephone, who regained consciousness.

She held out two boxes and Percy took it and opened it. Inside one was an exact replica of what he was wearing. On top of it was a SnapBack hat with a trident on the front. Percy looked at the clothes he was wearing and noticed they got smaller since he got bigger.

"These clothes will change to your size as you grow and are fire proof so they don't burn." Explained Persephone

In the next box was three magazines for guns.

"Theses will go in your guns. I had them made by Hephaestus so that you will never run out of bullets again. If you flip the magazines the bullets change into plastic ones."

Percy thanked her for the gifts and went to change his clothes and load his weapons.

When he came out Poseidon asked him to kneel before him.

"Perseus Jackson. You have shown me your power in the sea and have made me think. I have come to the conclusion that you will not only receive my full blessing, but also the throne if I fade. You, Percy, are now my son and prince of the sea. Not only will the water heal you, but you shall be able to talk to all sea life and any form of horses. Do you except?"

Percy was beyond shocked. All he could do was nod and Poseidon smiled. Percy was bathed in a sea green light, and when it died he changed yet again. His hair was shorter (thank the gods) and he had a very nice tan as if he spent his time on the beach.

"And now, my next present."

Poseidon snapped his fingers and a sword appeared on the table. It was the best sword Percy had ever seen. Picture a Poseidon's trident. Now take the handle and cut it until it's about a foot long. Then remove the middle prong from the top and replace it with a four foot, double edge, blade. That's how you would explain the sword. Percy picked it up with one hand and swung it. Percy could tell it was heavy because even with his strength, the sword had some weight to it.

"It is made out a Primordial Steel, the strongest steel ever made. It will never wear out and will return to you if lost."

Poseidon handed him a scabbard to put the sword and Percy put it across his back before putting his book bag over it.

"Is there anything else you need Percy?" Asked Hades.

"Yeah. How do yall feel about giving tattoos."

Twenty minutes later, Percy had four tattoos. He had a tattoo of the hearth on the left side of his chest where his heart was for Hestia. He had another tattoo of a lyre on his left shoulder for Apollo. His third one was on his left shoulder, and it was a black skull for Hades. And his last one was a large trident that went from the base of his spine, all the way to the middle of his shoulder blades.

Everyone nodded their heads at the tattoos because of how nice they were.

They were talking about Percy's next job when a iris message popped up in front of Hades.

The person on the other end said something and Hades went even more pale

"Are you certain?" He asked.

The person on the other end said something else and Hades waved his hand through the message.

"What is it brother?" Asked Poseidon.

"Percy I need a favor." Hades said. "I need you to save my children."


	7. Chapter 6

The growling of an engine could be heard all around as a motorcycle, with a single rider, made its way down an empty road. Percy Jackson was on a in and out rescue mission for Hades. All he had to do was get in, grab the two kids, and shadow travel out to his motorcycle, where they would make their awesome getaway.

He pulled into the parking lot of the coordinates and if Percy's mouth wasn't in its demon mask, it would have instantly fell open. Westover Hall looked like a freaking mediaeval castle. The only thing missing was a draw bridge and a moat filled with a bunch of meat eating alligators. The darkness and snow that was falling down only made the place more creepy.

Percy turned off his bike and got off. He slowly walked into the school, and instantly the doors closed behind him. Percy put one hand on his hunting knife, which he kept in a shoulder sheath on his left shoulder. He slowly crept forward and sniffed the air. The smell of a powerful monster was in the air and it made Percy tense. He continued to walk forward until he reached the gym, which had loud music blaring from it. He slowly walked inside and jumped into the nearest shadow.

All over the gym floor was a bunch of middle and high schooler grinding on each other as the music pounded into their ears. Percy stayed in the shadows as he looked for his two targets. He he spotted them sitting on the bleachers and was about to walk over to them when something made him stop. The scent of three demigods and a goat was in the gym with him. Percy scanned the crowd and found three kids, about his age, trying to fit in with the student. They failed horribly. It was then that he noticed two out of three of them. It was the same kids he saw about a year and six months ago. Annabeth and Orion if he wasn't mistaken. The third person was a girl with punk rock clothes kinda like Percy's and spiked hair. At one point Orion talked to the targets and Percy knew they were there for them. He needed to act fast. Before he could move, a teacher came in and ushered Orion away before almost forcefully took the targets away.

Orion looked around for his comrades before quickly going after them. Percy followed not to long after. He stayed in the shadows and followed the glow of Orion's sword, not that he needed to since he could see in the dark. They entered a hallway where they found the spawns of Hades pinned to the wall. Percy's instincts told him to move and when he did, a black projectile flew past him and pinned Orion to the wall.

A human walked out of the shadows from the other end of the hallway and instantly the smell of monster and poison filled Percy's nose. Instead of attacking though, Percy sat and watched, listening to what the monster had to say.

" Ahh, Orion. So nice to meet you finally. The General will be very pleased to see you, along with these two brats. Come along now, we must hurry." Said the monster. He ushered the three demigods outside and through the woods. Percy turned into his hellhound/wolf and followed silently. The kept walking, the monster pushing the the kids along.

Soon they came to a clearing with a massive cliff.

"Here, we will stop here." Commanded the monster. Still not attacking, Percy heard the conversation Orion had with the monster. They said something about that General guy and a great stirring.

Just when Percy had heard enough and was about to attack, three new scents came to his nose. He instantly singled out two as the girls that were with Orion, but the other one smelled like goat, no doubt a satyr that was stationed here to watch the two Hades kids.

Suddenly Orion and said Hades kids were knocked down by an invisible force. The punk rock girl and a satyr came out and began attacking the monster, but before they could reach him, he snatched the Hades kids away and backed up to the edge of the cliff. And if that wasn't bad enough, suddenly a bunch of girls wearing silver came out of the forest, most likely the hunters of Artemis, Apollos' twin sister.

And if that didn't put the icing on the cake, then the teacher turning into a full fledge manticore and a helicopter with a mounted machine gun appearing definitely did. After this Percy knew he had to step in before aliens came from the sky and took over the world or something.

Percy closed his eyes and concentrated. The Hades kids shadows reached up, and gabbed them before pulling them through and sending them to the underworld. Everyone froze at this, even the helicopter stopped shooting for a second. Percy took this time to reveal himself.

:) ):

Artemis knew this job was foo foo when she was first assigned it. It took her and her girls a week to get from their old position to where her targets were staying at, only to find them being held captive by a manticore and a three demigod failing to get them back. She fired a few arrows at the monster, then rolled left to dodge a spay of bullets from the helicopter. She would have taken the mortal machine out, but if she looked away from the manticore, she would get killed by its spikes. And if she looked away from the helicopter, she would get shot down. Any attempt to get close to the manticore ended up with them either being swatted by his tail, or shot at by the helicopter. And just when things couldn't get any worse, the demigods held captive were swallowed by their shadow.

Instantly everyone froze and stared at the spot where the demigod disappeared.

"Well hot damn, this escalated quickly." Said a voice from behind them. Everyone whipped around to find a large male wearing all black, and a freakish demon mask, leaning against a tree. He had a giant sword on his back, a book bag over it, and a knife in a shoulder sheath on his arm. On his waist was a pair of guns a tucked into the slots of his belt was about a dozen throwing knives. His messy hair hung over his face so nobody could see his eyes.

"Who are you boy?" Demanded Artemis.

The boy looked at her and she instinctively backed up. His eyes. They were sea green with slits for pupils. They seemed to stare right through her and into her soul.

"I'll take on the manticore while you take out that helicopter." He simply said.

Artemis was about to yell at him for telling her what to do, but the manticore spoke up.

"You think you can defeat me demigod? I will enjoy eating you flesh."

The male simply dropped his book bag and sword before cracking his knuckles. He then removed his knife from its sheath and got into a stance.

Faster than Artemis could see and swifter than any of her hunters, the male ran forward and tackled the monster off the cliff. Everyone was still once again, but the silence was broke when the helicopter started shooting. Artemis dodged the bullets before waving her hand. The helicopter burst into a flock of Ravens, which then flew off into the night.

Everyone slowly walked to the edge of the cliff where the male and the minster fell off. The peered over the edge, but saw only darkness.

"Well that was fun." Said a voice from behind them, making everyone jump.

:) ):

Percy could barely keep a straight face. The look on everyone's faces was priceless. A short, silver eyed girl looked like she was about to blow a gasket and the other hunters looked at him in disgust. The silver eyed girl opened her mouth, but was cut off by Orion.

"Who the fuck do you think you are. That was a mission sent by the gods for us to complete. And you just ruined it!" He exclaimed. Pointing his sword at Percy.

Percy cocked an eyebrow and said, "If you value your life, you will put that sword away."

Orion just sneered and pushed the sword into Percy's chest, drawing a little blood.

Faster than anyone could see, Percy planted a might kick into Orion's stomach, causing the boy to fly ten feet back into the snow.

"Orion!" Yelled Annabeth before running to his side.

"Who is wrong with you, and why are you going around kicking people's boyfriends."

Percy raised an eyebrow again.

"Annabeth, I'm shocked. How could you forget me after I saved you boyfriends life not to long ago."

Percy removed his mask and gave her a wolfish smile. She stared long and hard before shaking her head.

"I don't know you."

Percy sighed.

"It's me, Percy." He said.

Instantly both her and Orion's eyes got big.

"Whoa Percy. You changed a lot." Annabeth said.

"Um, girl. Do you know this boy?" Asked the silver eyed girl.

"Yes lady Artemis. This is Percy, a very skilled fighter me and Orion encountered not too long ago."

So this twelve year old girl was Apollos sister. Weird.

"Boy, why have you interrupted my hunt?" She asked, turning her attention to Percy.

"I had direct orders from Hades to return his children to his custody."

Artemis narrowed her eyes.

"Those children were supposed to be taken to Olympus to be judged by Zeus."

Now it was Percy's turn to narrow his eyes.

"What for? So that Zeus can deem them 'too powerful' and blast the to ashes with his oh so mighty lightning bolt?" Well I can tell you a few places where he can shove that bolt."

Orion was up in an instant at Percy's question. He wanted the demigod to give him a reason o kill him.

Artemis pulled out her hunting knife and stuck it where his heart was.

"And where would that be?" She asked

Percy just smirked at the goddess and slowly pressed the knife she was holding against his chest.

"Do it. I believe it would make a few Olympians very mad. Including your older brother."

Artemis was tempted, but if this male had friends on the council...

"Your bluffing!" Yelled a huntress.

Percy glared at her before removing his book bag and sword. Next he began to take off his jacket and shirt.

"What are you doing?" Asked Artemis, blushing heavily.

Percy ignored her and continued to remove his shirt.

"These are the tattoos of my patrons." Percy explained, showing his hearth, lyre, skull, and trident tattoos.

Artemis wasn't only looking at his tattoos though. Her eyes seemed to have a mind for themselves as they raked over Percy's toned body and arms.

'No! Bad eyes! Behave yourselves.'

Artemis stared at the tattoos for a few more seconds. Finally she put her knife away and turned.

"Girls, make camp."

Turning to Percy she said, "I will send for you so that you may tell your story. Then I will judge to see if you will live or not."

Percy nodded and picked up his stuff. The hunters dispersed, leaving Percy with the three other demigods and a satyr. A cold breeze blew through and it felt wonderful against Percy's skin.

"Aren't to cold?" Asked Annabeth, who had yet to take her eyes off of Percy's body.

Percy shook his head.

"The power of the hearth keeps me warm."

Orion snorted and pulled Annabeth away.

"Let's go find some wood to make a fire." He suggested.

Percy watched them go before turning to the other two. They shuffled under Percy's gaze before the punk rock girl spoke up.

"So how do you know Annabeth and Orion?"

"I met them almost two years ago. I saved Orion from some Giants and Annabeth just happened to be there."

The girl nodded.

"Well I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus, and this is Grover, nice to meet you." She said.

"So that asshole demigod is your brother?"

She nodded and Percy sighed. At least not all children of Zeus were bad.

Another breeze blew threw and Thalia shivered.

"Cold?" Asked Percy and she nodded.

Reaching inside his book bag, Percy brought out his old long coat and tossed it to her.

She grabbed it and put it on and gave Percy a small smile.

"It's warm." She said, pulling it around her.

"That's and huge sword." Commented Grover.

Percy smiled.

"Wanna see it?"

Grover nodded and Thalia's eyes widened in fascination. Percy picked up the sword from were it rest against a tree. He pulled the weapon from its sheath and held it out. Grover grabbed it, and when Percy let go he almost dropped it from the weight.

"What is this made of?" He squeaked.

"Umm.. Primordial steel." Said Percy.

Finally Percy thought the goat suffered enough and took his sword back.

"How do you carry that thing. It weighs a ton." Grover asked.

"I've trained with gods, it would be a shame if I wasn't strong."

Grover nodded and rubbed his sore arms.

"So, what's up with your eyes?" Asked Thalia.

"Along with the power of Hades, I was given the title prince of hellhounds."

Their jaws hit the floor.

"Yeah, but I can't control all of them. There is still the abundance of rouge hellhounds around.

They nodded their heads slowly and they became silent.

"So you like black and skulls." Asked Thalia to break the silence, nodding at Percy's chose of style.

"Yeah, I kind of picked up the gloomy attitude after spending almost a year in the underworld training." Percy explained.

The two just stared at him in awe.

"If you are done bragging, lady Artemis would like to see the boy." Said a voice from behind them. Grover and Thalia jumped, but Percy simply rolled his eyes. He turned to see a huntress with black hair and onyx eyes. Her nose was slightly upturned and she wore a sliver tiara.

"I have a name you know. It's not boy or male. It's Percy." He said calmly.

"Just put your clothes on and follow me." She said

Percy put his shirt and jacket on along with his sword and book bag. He followed the huntress to a tent that was larger than the other. The girl knocked on the tent flap and a voice told them to enter.

Sitting on a rug in front of a fire was the goddess of the hunt herself.

"Please, have a seat." She suggested, but Percy stayed standing.

"Okay, stand if you like. So tell me Percy, exactly how you came to be patrons of four different gods."

Percy sighed and plunged into his story, starting with him waking up falling from the sky, and ending with his orders from Hades. Percy even included what he heard from the manticore. He left out the part of him being the boyfriend of Hestia and how Persephone constantly tried to bed him because that could cause problems.

Artemis sat in silence as the girl stared at Percy in disbelief.

M'lady, clearly you do not believe this boy, he tells lies. He has no wings not is the prince of hellhounds." She protested.

"I have proof." Percy simply said.

Artemis waved her hand for him to proceed and Percy began to glow. After a second, a small black hellhound appeared where Percy was a second ago. To Artemis, he looked kinda like a wolf, but that was irrelevant. Percy quickly changed back into his human form a few second later.

"And if you didn't notice before, my pupils are slits and my canine teeth are longer and sharper than a regular mortals." Percy pointed out.

Artemis looked closely and found out the boy was right.

"Okay, you can turn into a doggy, but that doesn't prove that you have wings." Said the hunter with the tiara.

A deep growl emitted from Percy's throat, warning Artemis that her hunter was pushing a little too far.

"Zoë, behave yourself. He is not done." She commanded.

Zoë went silent and Percy stopped growling. He then began to take off his jacket and shirt.

'Not this again!' Artemis internally groaned.

Percy looked around and spoke up.

"We will need to step out, there is not enough room in here for me."

Artemis presumed he was stalling, but followed him nevertheless outside. The hunters stopped what they were doing when they saw a half naked male walk out of Artemis tent. Some reached for their weapons but Artemis stopped them with a wave of her hand.

Percy stood in the center of a circle that the hunters made and rolled his shoulders. He closed his eyes and seemed to concentrate for a moment, before a sound of ripping flesh was heard and a pair of midnight black wings sprung from his back. All the girls jumped back in surprise and Percy smirked.

"Is this proof enough Zoë?" Percy asked Artemis lieutenant.

"You do not address me like that boy." She countered.

"What ever you say princess."

At this Zoë took a step forward and Percy clenched his fist, electricity sparking in his gloves.

Before either moved, one of Artemis youngest hunters walked up to Percy before anyone could stop her. She was only six and Artemis found her being beaten by her uncle, who she instantly killed.

"Umm... Can I touch one of your wings?"

Percy's angry face instantly turned soft, he then gave the girl a small smile.

"Yeah... Yeah sure go ahead."

Percy bent down and pulled one of his wings forward. The girl gently grabbed the wing and stroked it.

"It's so soft." She whispered.

Percy reached and plucked a feather out and handed it to her.

"Here, keep this. It's magic so it should never wither or fray."

The girl stared at the feather before giving Percy a hug that made everyone grab their weapons. Percy was stunned. It had been so long since the last time he hugged someone. He was tempted to hug back, but a knife that was currently digging into his back stopped him.

"Step away boy." Said a huntress. Percy stood up and noticed twenty-six arrows aimed at him.

Percy glanced at the little girl and he managed to get a good look at her. She had blond hair and sparkling blue eyes that kind of reminded Percy of Apollo's. Then it struck him. This was a child of the sun god. What was she doing in his sisters camp.

Percy mentally shook his head and growled at the hunters.

"It would be greatly appreciated it you would not point weapons at me." He said, his hands crackling with static again.

Suddenly the little girl held her hands up.

"Don't hurt him! Please! He didn't hurt me, I swear. I hugged him first." She said.

Percy was shocked that a hunter was standing up for him, never in his life would he though of seeing this. Reluctantly, the girls lowered their bows and the young girl sighed in relief. She then turned and held her hand out.

"I don't think we have been properly introduced. My name is Sarah, but they call me Song, what's yours?"

"Percy." He said, shaking Song's hand. "Why do they call you song?"

"Because they say I have a beautiful singing voice."

Percy nodded and Song returned to the hunters side.

"Well Percy, since what you say is true, I will not kill you. But, you will come with me to Olympus so that the other gods may know of you existence." Artemis said.

Percy paled at her word before slowly nodding. Now might as well be a good time as any to make himself known.

He walked back to the tent to grab his stuff and returned to the goddess, fully clothed and armed.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Stay here girls, we will be back shortly." Artemis commanded before flashing her and Percy away.

:) ):

Percy and Artemis flashed into the throne room of Olympus and Percy fell to his knees. Flashing places always got him nauseous. Artemis walked to the middle of the room and shot an arrow that exploded in a silver light. After a few seconds, gods began to flash in. Poseidon and Apollo flashed in and paled when the saw Percy. Hestia came next, but didn't recognize who the man sitting in the middle of the throne room was. Lastly Zeus came in smoothing his hair. Everyone knew what he had been doing but said nothing.

"What is the meaning of this Artemis, have you gotten the children?" Asked the king of the gods.

"No my lord. This boy interfered and got to the kids before we could."

All eyes turned to Percy who was sitting crossed legged in the floor. He had his head den so no one could really see his face.

"Raise your head boy and face the consequences for your actions."

Percy raised his head and all the goddesses (except for Artemis) gasped.

"Who are you and what have you do with the children of Hades." Demanded Zeus.

Percy said nothing as he glared at the god.

"Father, I believe you could ask Poseidon, Apollo, or Hestia these questions. The gods quickly perked up at their names.

"Poseidon, what is the meaning of this." Growled Zeus.

Poseidon looked at Percy who nodded his head.

"This is Percy. he's fourteen and a adopted son and champion of mine as also champion of Hestia, Apollo, and Hades" explained the sea god.

Hestia nearly passed out when Poseidon said this male was Percy. The cute, adorable Percy that she fell in love with was now a giant, dark, scary, hot, man. She quickly jumped up and changed from her eight year old form to her fourteen year old form. She's printed and tackled Percy in a hug, knocking him over.

"Percy!" She yelled.

Percy looked at the goddess and gave her a blinding white smile that she loved and missed. She leaned forward and kissed him on his perfect lips, and they stayed like that until someone cleared their throat.

They separated and looked around to find every god and goddess staring at them with mouths wide open. The only people not surprised was Poseidon and Apollo, who were currently trying not to laugh.

Zeus was the first to snap out of his shock, and it quickly turned to anger.

"Hestia, what are you doing with this male. You are not breaking your oath are you?"

Hestia's face quickly turned to one of anger also and she pointed a finger at Zeus.

"Of course I didn't break my oath. I am not like you, and go around sleeping with every mortal male I see. Me and Percy haven't done anything, because I haven't seen him in the past three years."

Percy put a hand on her shoulder and all the anger went away.

"I think it would be best if you returned to your seat. I will talk to you after we are done here." He said.

Hestia nodded and was about to walk away when Percy grabbed he arm.

"One last thing."

Percy reached into his book bag a pulled something from it that made all the goddesses (including Artemis this time) gasp.

Percy held a perfect all black rose that was dotted with small diamonds. Silver lined the inside of the pedals which made it shine in the light.

Hestia grabbed it and had to force herself not to cry.

"Thank you." She said, before returning to her seat.

"That was so romantic." Sighed Aphrodite, and all the goddesses nodded in agreement.

Hera suddenly slapped Zeus on the arm.

"Why can you be more like that. The boy is only fourteen and he has more common sense than you."

Zeus glared at Percy before saying, "Who says while Hestia wasn't with him, he didn't go around sleeping with girls."

All eyes turned to the goddess of love who shook her head.

"He still has his virginity, and his heart is still pure."

Hera's glare intensified at Zeus who looked everywhere but her.

"Anyway! What should we do with this demigod. He has interfered with a quest from the gods and he must be punished." Zeus said, changing the subject

"Awww, do we have to kill him. He's so hot." Said the goddess of love.

"Please Aphrodite, it won't work." Said a voice from no where

A shadow began to form on in the corner of the room, and Hades along with Persephone appeared.

"And what makes you so sure?" Asked Aphrodite.

"I've already tried. Spent nine months trying to get the kid but he's too damn loyal."

Hestia looked back and forth between Percy and the goddess before turning red. He spent three years without her, and turn down a goddess multiple time. She was going to pay him back for for it, if he survived today.

"Brother, why have you come. You have not been summoned." Asked Zeus.

"You have my champion in your custody. He has done me a great favor, so I will have his back on this day."

Zeus face turned even redder.

"This demigod must punished! He has taken your children and he is too powerful. Being blessed by four gods has made him a strong demigod. He could try to overthrow us!"

"I sent him to get my children. I knew you were going after them so I brought them to the underworld. Where they will be safe from you. And as far as being overthrown, he has pledged his full allegiance to us. So do not fret my lord." Explained Hades.

Zeus grabbed his master bolt.

"He will be punish."

But before he could strike, a trident was pointed at his throat.

"Move, and I will sever your head from your body." Said a very mad sea god.

Zeus looked at his wife for help, but she was still mad at him, so she didn't do anything. He looked to the rest of the council, but they were bound to their seats. The only person not bound was Apollo, but the god would not meet his fathers eyes. Slowly, Zeus lowered his bolt and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, he will not die today, but we cannot let him roam freely."

Athena raised her hand.

"We could send him to camp half-blood. He would be a very good asset if the need arises."

Everyone nodded at the idea and Zeus sighed again.

"Alright. As king of the gods, I hear by send Percy, son of Poseidon, to camp half-blood, where he will train live with other demigods. If that be all, this meeting is adjourned. Artemis and Apollo, may see you right now."

The gods began flashing out one by one until only Percy's patrons, Zeus, and Artemis remained. As Zeus talked to the twins, Percy went over to Poseidon, Hades, and Hestia.

"Thank you lord Hades. I was in deep shit there."

"No problem my boy, thank you for saving my children. I will be sending them to camp tomorrow. Will you be there to receive them?"

Percy nodded and Hades gave a small smile, right before he disappeared in a shadow with his wife. Poseidon walked up to Percy, gave him a hug, and disappeared in a spay of refreshing mist. Hestia just stood there, head down, holding the flower he gave her.

"Hestia... We'll talk later, okay? I'll see you at camp."

She nodded and disappeared in a flash of flames.

After that Percy sat on the floor and waited till Zeus was done with Artemis and Apollo. With a flash of lightning, the king was gone.

"Well then." The sun god said. "I'll see you later Percy, most likely around day break. I'll be giving you a ride to camp."

"I have my motorcycle."

"But do you know where the camp is?"

Percy opened and closed his mouth.

"Good." And with a blinding smile, the god left.

Percy turned to Artemis, who just looked at him with a straight face.

"So we gonna go or what?"

Without a word, Artemis grabbed Percy's shoulder and flashed them to the cliff.

Percy had one last thought before her completely disappeared.

'What did I get myself into?'


End file.
